A Place to Belong
by SageSins
Summary: For his eighteenth birthday Link gets a little more than he expected… Shink, MalexMale, Alternate Universe.
1. Part One

A Place to Belong - Part 1/5  
><strong>Story Summary<strong>: For his eighteenth birthday Link gets a little more than he expected…  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Sheik, Link  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Link/Sheik aka Shink  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Link is an awkward dude, Sheik works in a brothel, oddly happy I guess?  
><strong>Authors Note: <strong>This story will be somewhat light and certainly short. It is a gift for the author Cherry Burlesque.

Part One

For his eighteenth birthday the men brought him to a brothel. And not just any old brothel, oh no, the guys had been proud of the money they'd pooled together to bring him to this swanky place on the rich side of town.

"Really I don't know if this is necessary—"

"Aw come on Link, you gotta live a little! Best way to start off your journey into adulthood!"

The answer was met with a chorus of laughs and hands pushing him through red doors.

He had been woken up this morning to half the barracks screaming 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' at the crack of dawn, the one day a year he _wanted_ to sleep in, so he wasn't too happy about being dragged out the door and down toward the red lantern district of all places. Not to mention what was in store.

Inside the old building the foyer was covered in draperies of silks and various tapestries. Lighting was low and a thin smoke swirled lazily in the air. One of the men who had been nudging him along gave an appreciative whistle at the sight and the previously unnoticed cat lazing on the stairs stood to stretch before darting off into another part of the large manor.

"What is it, Louise? Spot a mouse or…" The heavy accent of a woman drifted from another room followed by her footsteps as she lifted the curtain. "Ah, customers! And so early in the day too, the very firsts I dare say."

She was older, maybe around early forties, a bit heavy set, and the strange features from the red hair done up in dreads to the markings under her eyes made her quite eye catching.

Not to mention how she displayed her 'assets'.

"Well boys, is it all of you then?" The cat from earlier, Louise, appeared from around her skirt and rubbed itself against her legs, rewarding itself for a job well done in announcing them no doubt.

"No ma'am, only him today."

He was shoved and nearly stumbled, stopping and looking up with a red face at the woman suddenly right in front of him. She seemed to be looking him over with a critical eye but upon a hand reaching from over his shoulder to pass a sachet of money her way (which she was quick to make disappear into her blouse) her attitude toward him seemed to shift.

"Ah, well then," the red haired woman reached out and grabbed his arm, smiling at the men who'd brought him down here. "I'll take good care of your friend, but I can't have you boys standing around waiting so you'll have to leave. My friend runs a bar down the street that's still open at this hour. Go on now."

He looked over his shoulder to watch the men leave with wide eyes, each of them grinning and waving his way up until they were out of sight.

Link felt his heart drop.

He was left stumbling again as once more he was dragged unwillingly forward, through the doorway the woman had walked through just a minute ago, his own less graceful entrance making a beaded curtain shift noisily. This new area was decorated much the same as the first with the addition of two plush chairs angled toward one another and a low table between them covered in open books.

The blond was shoved into one of the chairs while the woman sat down in the other. The fluffy white Persian cat jumped suddenly up into Links lap and began to purr, the teen putting his hands down on her back awkwardly.

"Now, my boy, what's your name?"

She was watching him again, still with a critical eye as she looked him up and down. He blushed and pulled his leather glove off to offer out a shaking hand.

"L-Link… A-and your name, ma'am?" He stuttered, blushing so bright he felt the tips of his ears heating up.

The woman stared at him and his hand for several seconds before belting out in raucous laughter.

"Oh my dear boy, you are positively adorable!"

He slowly drew his hand back and put the glove on once again nervously, looking down to see the cat watching him carefully.

"Link, my boy, you look scared half to death."

He looked up at her before blushing again and looking away to the table full of various books, noticing they covered subjects from history to sciences. Strange…

"I've… never…." He licked his lips and swallowed thickly, throat closing up and stopping any further words from tumbling out.

"Yes, I can tell." The teen looked back up but she was pulling the purse from inside her shirt, opening the bag and emptying the rupees the men had been saving into her palm to count. "You have enough here for anyone you'd want. Two if you would even so desire."

_Two?_ He could barely contemplate the fact that he was in a den of iniquity, let alone what was expected of him. If he passed out right now from hyperventilating he would never hear the end of it from the men and unfortunately that was starting to seem more likely to occur than anything else.

A hand alighted on his knee and he jolted, staring at the woman with eyes wide as dinner plates.

"My name is Telma. Do you know where you are?"

Link nodded jerkily, fingers twisting in white fur.

"A business, ma'am."

But she shook her head at his answer, setting the palm full of coffers on the table to gesture freely to the room around them.

"This is a bordello, Link. _My_ bordello." The red haired woman stood up and moved off toward the stairs to tug a string that made a bell echo faintly somewhere above. "This is a place where only the cleanest and best reside. Where the choices trump all others in the land. Where you as well as my people are safe. But this is not what sets my place apart from the rest.

Would you like to know what does?"

Links eyes flickered to the top of the curved stairs where out of sight he heard movement.

"Ma'am?"

"It is that the choice goes both ways." She winked at him just before several people began to appear at the landing on the top of the stairs, leaning over the balcony the look down at first the owner and then himself.

It wasn't anything he expected. Not that he had entertained many (any) thoughts of this type of situation, but the gathering of people he saw looking down at him with curious eyes were not what would probably be considered normal for such a place.

They were all fully dressed and looked like they were as normal as anyone else walking around outside right now. Healthy and well fed and looking as well rested as anyone. Truth be told if any one of them went out the front doors to go shopping or what not he wouldn't even bat an eye as he passed them in the street.

"Yeah no." A Zora girl spoke first, turning on her heel and walked right back around the corner, the jangle of jewelry the only sound of her departure.

"Hmmm… I don't know, isn't he kinda young Telma?" An older man turned to the red haired woman with a scowl, the owner turning back to look at the Hylian in question.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen…" His voice was quiet, eyes darting between the various faces on the second floor, a few more walking away.

"It's way to early for this, I haven't even eaten breakfast yet." One older girl pouted.

"Perhaps if you woke up with the rest of us that wouldn't be a problem." A blond boy responded cheekily.

"Hmph." She huffed and stormed down the stairs, Link leaning back a bit in his chair almost expecting her to approach him. Instead she walked behind another curtain he had assumed had been laying against a wall, the teen seeing what looked like a kitchen before the drapery fell back into place.

"I've got a client scheduled this afternoon so I'd rather not." Another said before trotting back the way they'd come from.

It continued like that till the roughly dozen and a half gathering of people was down to only two. A male and a female. Link was offended a bit though he was still too nervous to even care about wounded pride at the moment.

"Alright." Telma turned to him with a smile, sweeping her hand up to gesture at the balcony above. "Which one do you prefer."

He looked nervously back between the two people up above, turning red once again as he looked them over, expected fully to judge them by their looks and decide, openly, which one he wanted.

The woman was wearing an pair of calf length gray pants with a long blue shirt cinched at the hips complete with belt and billowy sleeves. Her hair was jet black and done up in twin tails, perfectly level bangs cut right above her brows. Dark chestnut colored eyes were noticeable only because of her thick lashes framing them and how pale her skin was in contrast.

She was beautiful with the apparent muscles underneath her clothes, she would be considered a 'catch' to any man in Hyrule.

However, Link was of the other persuasion, so he turned his gaze inevitably to the blond at her right.

He was wearing a long robe closed at the front though the light coming in from the windows provided a silhouette that showed the thin figure underneath. His skin was dark and hair golden, accompanied by bright red eyes that made Links heart jump into his throat.

Sheikah.

The man was leaning over the balcony with his arms crossed on the banister, watching Link with an amused expression, waiting for the Hylian to make his choice. One the soldier felt perhaps was already clear as day to the blond judging him up above.

"I s-suppose him…" He stuttered as the cat leapt off his lap and darted away.

"Shame." The girl tsk-ed before turning to disappear same as the rest, patting a heavy hand on the males shoulder twice as she walked past.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, light and soft unlike the first girl who'd headed for the kitchen, and Link couldn't help but watch as the man moved with the grace of a dancer. Telma and a softer more masculine voice discussed something under hushed tones before the man turned and came to stand before him with hands on his hips.

Leaning back in his chair for real this time Link he got to see the Sheikah up close. Dark blond lashes and a narrow face along with thin tan lips that looked like he bit at often. The man was beyond gorgeous and Link couldn't help but look the man up and down several times.

"Sheik." The thick accent he couldn't place introduced the owner as a hand appeared in front of his face palm up, Link looking down at it for several seconds before realizing what the man probably wanted.

"Oh!" He brought up his own hand to place in the others, giving a loose shake. "Link."

Sheik stared at their hands like he found something rather amusing before tightening his grip and yanking the Hylian out of the chair, Link stumbling for the third time that morning to follow as he was led toward and up the stairs.

"A-ah, I… Uhm…" He muttered, uncertain of what he was even going to say as his body simultaneously moved to follow and leaned away from the man in front of him.

"Shhhh…" The Sheikah looked over his shoulder, putting a finger up to his lip with a smirk. "Some still sleep."

"O-oh." He consciously quieted his own steps as they moved along, glancing around at the hallway of closed doors. Even with no one in sight he felt like there was a whole gaggle of eyes upon him and he was being judged at every moment.

They came to the only open door at the end of the hall, Sheik leading him inside. Link looked around, noticing the differences to this room from the place down stairs and finding so many things indicative of the mans personality.

There was a Sheikah banner hanging on the wall, old and burned at the edges, obviously a relic of some kind and more than likely very precious to the owner. Hanging in front of the window were various pieces of broken colored glass, casting a rainbow of lights on the wall and floor. There was a thin smoke and the scent of incense permeated the room.

The bed in the center of the room had a gauzy sheet draped around it for a semblance of added privacy.

Link felt his palms begin to sweat beneath his lamb skin gloves.

The door closed behind him with a soft clack starling him, the teen turning to confirm that the door had indeed been shut. They were alone.

"Why do you look so frightened of me, Link?" Sheik purred, the voice sending shivers over his skin.

"I…" _I don't know what to say or do. I have no clue about any of this. I'm scared and excited and nervous and not even certain if this is real of it I'm still dreaming in my bed back in the barracks. _"It's my birthday…"

"Ah." Sheik smiled, looking at Link as if he was a toy that wasn't functioning properly and he was having fun playing with it nonetheless. The Hylian felt a bit of heat in his body at that look, coughing to try and cover for his own thoughts. Sheikah were known truth seers, could they then read minds as well?

Link brought up a hand to curl around his arm, looking away shyly as he felt he was studied further, starting to feel like a trinket on display.

"Link… is this something you actually want?"

He was thrown for a loop by both the question and the concerned tone and finally he dropped his guard for a moment to stare openly at the Sheikah. But the other blond looked like he was genuinely asking, and no one had actually asked him that question up until now, so he took an honest moment to contemplate it for himself.

Of course he had thought of… _things_. Who hadn't? But between duty and his own awkwardness around people there never seemed time enough. He had gone through his maturing years assuring himself he was always waiting for the right person but now he was an adult, a man, and Link had no idea when the right time might be.

Tomorrow? In ten years? He might even die in battle before then. Before he would ever know of such things like what was being offered to him now. And how pathetic would that be to lay dying covered in blood in some distant land only to be regretting never getting laid.

Sheik was pleasing to the eyes, and certainly grabbed his attention in more ways than one. Had this been a more normal setting and the chance was presented Link could see himself, perhaps, attempting to court the Sheikah.

That thought along was enough to settle his indecisive mind.

"….It is."

Sheik watched him for a moment, judging if his answer was truthful before giving a slow nod.

The dark skinned male walked forward until he was right up in Links personal space — _he's shorter than me_ — before bringing up two slim hands to push at the Hylians chest gentle yet insistently. Link began to walk backwards.

"Is this your first time then?" Sheik asked as the backs of Links knees hit something and he fell, landing on the bed with an 'oomf'.

The Sheikah leaned over and began pulling at the various belts and cords to the Hylians clothing, peeling away his armor and cloth, dropping it piece by piece on the floor. Making the act of undressing him seem very sensual, like somehow he was a present being opened.

"Y-yes. And you?" Link replied, blue eyes watching the others hands pull his gloves and bracers from his hands, leaving only his thin cream colored pants.

Sheik laughed at the nervous slip and Link flushed crimson, the Sheikah crawling onto the bed and straddling himself over Links lap, bringing his hands down gently on the Hylians broad shoulders to push him flat against the bed. Fingers traced in along the line of a strong collarbone and down, ghosting teasingly over his muscles and sensitive skin.

"Do you know what you want from me, Link?" Sheik asked with an amused smile, tilting his head, long hair falling over his slim tanned shoulder. His voice dropped an octave and the thinly veiled intent behind it had Link swallowing loudly.

Link shook his head, wetting his lips as he stared up at the blond sitting on his hips. Already he could feel the stirring of his own virgin arousal at the prospect above him and it was both embarrassing and exciting.

Sheik nodded once, hands coming sliding back up to move down strong arms, finding the soldiers hands and guiding them to his own hips beneath the cloth of the thin robe, the Hylian gasping as all his hands found was bare skin. Sheik let go and leaned forward, whispering in the boys ear, smiling against the sensitive skin.

"Then I will teach you the basics, and we'll go from there."

Sheik sat back up, pulling the cord of his own thin robe open and discarded it over the edge of the bed, revealing himself fully to the man below him. He had been completely nude beneath the robe the whole time and for a moment Link forgot what breathing even was.

Blue eyes inevitably were drawn down to the others body, taking in the sight before him without the normal shame he would have felt at any other time or place. Sheik had a perfect figure, lithe muscles but still soft, skin unbroken by scars or wounds unlike his own. The tan covered every inch of the others body, no pale skin hidden beneath clothing. He was truly flawless.

"Just the basics?" Link whispered, voice dropping as his mind began to forget its insecurities in the face of the stunning body before him. His for the taking.

"For now." Sheik smiled and placed his hands on the Hylians chest for balance, rolling his hips languidly forward, the slow drag drawing an instant gasp from the blond below him. "And, if you would like, you can always come back for more lessons another day."


	2. Part Two

A Place to Belong - Part 2/5  
><strong>Story Summary<strong>: For his eighteenth birthday Link gets a little more than he expected…  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Sheik, Link  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Link/Sheik aka Shink  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Link is an awkward dude, Sheik works in a brothel, oddly happy I guess?  
><strong>Authors Note: <strong>This story will be somewhat light and certainly short. This fic is a gift for the author Cherry Burlesque.

Part Two

He rolled off with a whine, feeling like he'd just run laps around all of castle town.

Though a few bouts in the sheets with the Hylian by his side, he supposed, was about the same level of activity.

Sheik reached over for the cloth in the bowl of warm water by his bedside, wringing it out before turning back to the man next to him. Link had his arm thrown over his eyes and was breathing quite heavily, skin shining and chest heaving.

"You're getting better, long ear." Sheik had always taken pride in making men and women lose control to the point of exhaustion but nothing else made him quite so smug as utterly destroying the Hylian soldier gracing his chambers this morning.

As Sheik began to clean at his lover a weak hand smacked at his arm for the teasing, the Sheikah pressing his lips to the others bruised throat in response.

"I could go for another, blood eye." Links voice was a bit raspy and Sheik only gave a disbelieving hum in response as he cleaned both of them up from the mess they had made.

"I very much doubt that." After he tossed the cloth aside Sheik curled up at Links side, swinging a leg comfortably over one of the soldiers thick thighs and resting a splayed hand on a toned stomach, peering down at the spent man with a pleased pull to his lips. "I'm already worried your heart might give out after three goes, I think you'd die on me attempting the fourth."

"Well, it's like a muscle." Link hand fell from his face and wrapped around Sheiks back, revealing brilliant blue eyes as he rubbed his fingers up and down his bedmates side. "It just needs to keep being worked out to get stronger."

When Link winked at him Sheik barked out a laugh, quickly leaning down to press a kiss to reddened lips before he sat back and crawled off the bed. Much as he enjoyed Links presence in his quarters the Hylian had been here all morning and Sheik really shouldn't allow him to linger much longer.

The Hylian in his bed had become a regular almost immediately after that first night weeks ago. He had been so timid at first, hell even the second time he returned two weeks after he seemed nervous. Sheik was always confident, it was his nature to be so, and as such he quickly took it upon himself to soothe the soldiers worries away.

He guided Link. Not only to be more open with himself and his wants to doing those things too. At first in that bed the guy had been a bundle of nerves, asking if it was alright to do this or that, practically needing Sheik to place his hands upon his body like he needed to give permission.

It was like Link completely forgot that he had purchased Sheiks time for this, but it felt in bad taste to ever bring it up. Link still seemed unwilling to admit to himself that this _was_ a brothel and that he _was_ paying Sheik to have sex with him.

Not that Sheik was complaining. He had picked the Hylian just as much as Link had picked the Sheikah.

Sheik picked up his robe from the floor by the door (where Link had been barely able to get him inside of the room before stripping him) and tied it loosely on his hips, glancing over to the blond still blissed out on his bed.

"Could I ask you something." At first there had been little in the way of talk between them, all flirty chatter leading to obvious goals. The last few visits, however, both had felt comfortable enough in the others presence lately to actually talk like they might almost be friends. It was nice and Sheik valued that more than he would ever admit to.

Link pushed himself up onto his elbows to look at Sheik, face still flushed and hair slightly stuck to his skin.

"The first time, back in summer, why were you so nervous?"

Link looked a little embarrassed at the question and Sheik decided to break it down a bit for him, maybe making it more manageable to answer. Not that Link had to of course.

"You did come to Telma's Bordello, after all. You had money in hand. You picked me." So the guy had clearly know what he was getting into. But by the nervous look on his face maybe it wasn't so clear cut? "Yet you were almost afraid of me and this place."

_And now you return, frequently._

Much as Sheik wanted to think he was just _that_ good he knew there was more to the story. And he was more than was strictly professionally interested in Links stories.

The Hylian on his bed gave a long sigh and pushed himself into sitting up, reaching for his own pair of cream colored pants from off the ground.

"It was my birthday."

"I remember." Sheik smirked and Link rolled his eyes in amusement as he stood from the bed and began tying the laces.

"I kinda always thought my first time would be with someone special? Someone I'd properly courted, that they might be the only one I ever… you know…"

Sheik was just finishing pulling a knot out of his hair as he watched Link search for and pull on his clothing bit by bit, the Sheikah smirking as he saw Link have to retrieve his tabard from down off his bureau.

"Well, were you actively courting anyone, Link?" If he had been Sheik would feel a little bit skeevy about their whole situation. And Goddesses if the guy still as now…

"No, there was never anyone that caught my interest, I guess." Link finished lacing up his collar and began walking toward Sheik, stopping to stand before him with a curious expression. "I was uncertain even when you lead me up here honestly."

Sheik pulled his hair over his shoulder and tilted his head up at the soldier before him.

"Are you going to try and say I forced you?" He brought a hand and pet the backs of his knuckles down Links jaw, smirking as a bit of a blush blossom on soft cheeks. "As I recall you seemed to be quite the willing party."

Link could have left at any time. From the moment he entered this building right up even to when Sheik closed his door. The guy wasn't skittish, Sheik knew that by now, so surely he would have left had he honestly wanted to… right?

But the cheeky smirk that stretched those reddened lips assuaged his guilt before it could ever fester.

"Truth be told I would have hated myself if I had walked away." Link reached for Sheiks hand and brought it to his lips to press a kiss to the back and making the Sheikah flush a bit. "Not to mention when I saw you…"

"When you saw me…?" Sheik hedged for more of an answer as he watched those perfect blue eyes stare at him so very carefully. He couldn't deny that his chest felt warm and he was dying to know the answer.

Link smiled against his skin before letting the captive hand go, stepping around Sheik to make for the door.

Sheik turned to watch the soldier in his midst as the man tapped his feet into leather and platted boots.

_Have you fallen for me, Link?_

It wasn't unheard of, in fact it was the subject of jokes and drunken stories in his 'lifestyle'. Often the ones telling of it would look uncomfortable or remorseful even as everyone around them shared a laugh.

It wouldn't be the first time he had dealt with such a situation, two summers ago a woman whom had lost her husband was convinced Sheik was her savior, she would pay for his time only to want to talk and plan out a life together. It had been awkward and when Telma and the others got wind of what was up she had been quickly dealt with, Sheik never seeing her again.

Another time just a few months ago a sea farer who was stationed in Hyrule for only the season had made every love sick and shameful attempt in the books to 'woo' Sheik. Serenading him from his window, buying him gifts, tipping him an insane amount after he visited. That had been almost cute until the night he was set to leave for his home country and tried to take the Sheikah with him against his will.

Link… Link wasn't pathetic like those people. And he wasn't selfish like them either.

Link was kind, he was smart, he was thoughtful. He came here to find relief and never left unless both he and Sheik were content. Link didn't view this as using someone, as using Sheik, he…

…_oh no._

Sheik brought a hand up to his chest, praying the pain he suddenly felt was just exhaustion settling in. He walked to the man at his door and offering a smile began pulling dirty blond bangs to situate them in a not so obvious manner as to give away to the Hylians activities when he returned to the barracks.

Link laughed and swatted Sheiks hand away, ruffling his fingers through the locks anyways and somehow making it look better than Sheik had been doing.

"I'm applying for a transfer. Down to a little town on the outskirts of Lake Hylia."

Sheik pulled his hand back and dropped both to his sides. It felt like a stone had sank in his gut.

"You don't like Castle Town anymore, Link?" He kept his voice light and flirty, as always, but he felt suddenly very cold.

"Oh no, I like it well enough. But it is glorified guard duty to the royal family. I'd rather be more useful and help protect the border towns." He smiled and even though Sheik was feeling rather disquieted that smile chased away his fears, the Sheikah smiling back. "I hear there's actual monsters down there, not just the keese and skulltulas that infest the sewers here."

Link often spoke of going below the streets to have fun, it was common enough that most soldiers did it once or twice. Link did it almost twice a month. He was always yearning for a challenge, for a stroke of adventure. Being a soldier never seemed to quite suit him right.

"Does that mean you won't be back?" Sheik couldn't keep the worried inflection from his voice, hands clenched at his sides.

"Sheik, you know I'll always be back for you." Link leaned down at pressed a chaste kiss to tanned lips before backing up to the door and letting himself out.

Of course Sheik was right on his heels.

"When can I expect to see you again?" He'd never asked such a question before, and although he had gotten used to Link always returning to him he'd never bothered to find out when, the Hylian free to come and go as he pleased. Now it suddenly seemed very important to be aware of such things though.

Link was making quick work of walking down the curved stairs to the landing below, obviously having some place to be. The soldier turned once he hit the bottom to look up at the Sheikah, offering a wink.

"Next payday, if I'm not on duty."

Two girls sitting on the love seat in the room below the stairs were watching their exchange with smirks, Sheiks giving them a quick glance before looking back to the Hylian.

Sheik wanted to say something meaningful, the need was almost bursting through his chest to do so. And the hopeful look on Links face wasn't helping. Instead though he folded his arms on the balcony and tried very hard to seem unaffected as he leaned over boredly, the very same pose he'd taken when he first met Link.

"I suppose I'll keep my schedule open."

Link laughed and the sound hit Sheik right in the heart. He watched the Hylian disappear behind the curtain the leave the building, Sheik staring at the spot for several moments after.

"Careful, Sheik." Telma's voice carried from down below, Sheik looking over to see her standing behind the bar, chin resting on her hand as she smirked up at him knowingly.

He scoffed and turned to walk back toward his room, wanting to get cleaned up.

"Don't concern yourself with him." Link was different; he wouldn't hurt Sheik and he wasn't stalking him. Link paid and left, he was a good patron, if anything Telma should be pleased with a returning customer such as him.

"It's not him I'm worried about." The woman winked at Sheik before turning back to chatting with a girl drinking at the bar, leaving the Sheikah scowling at himself as he made his way back to his room.

_Telma's wrong. Link's just a good customer. He's polite, he doesn't want to ever do anything painful or humiliating, and he has his life together. Link isn't some depraved loner, he has a future, there's nothing to worry about._

Upon reentering his room Sheik closed the door, dropping his robe on the ground as he walked toward his tub, turning the creaky taps to start the water on hot. He reached down to plug the drain, shaking his hand of the bit of water as he watched the basin begin to fill.

_And I am just happy to have a normal customer for once. A repeat one at that._

Sheik threw a few soaps into the hot water when it was high enough, turning off the faucets with slow twists. He stepped carefully in and lowered himself gently, the water burning for only a moment before it began permeating into his skin and muscles and helping him to relax.

He dunked his head below the surface to quickly scrub out his hair before he leaned back against the rounded edges, arms resting on both sides. The sunlight was lazily dripping in behind his curtains, the day barely half over. Once he and the water stilled he could make out the sounds below his window of the people moving about, a girls forced laughter and several men repairing one of the older buildings.

_I mean, not that it doesn't help that he's nice. And smart. And attractive. But those are all just nice perks._

…_That's all._

Sheik slowly sunk down below the water until it covered the bridge of his nose, sighing and blowing out a long bout of bubbles. He played with his hair and scrubbed it clean with the floral scented soaps before scrubbing his skin from the backs of his ears to his toes almost red.

Once the heat of the water began to fade Sheik stepped out from the copper basin, drying off his body and shaking out his hair. He began dressing himself up more than usual, forgoing the simple robe he usually favored to wrap several layers of sheer and printed fabrics at his hips. He wove beads into his drying hair as he braided it and placed several baubles on his body, including gold arm cuffs and earrings with hanging gems.

Walking over to his vanity he tugged the sheet down that usually covered the mirror and began outlining his eyes in the rich black kohl, making the red of his eyes pop with a brilliance like gemstones.

_He doesn't need to be my only customer. I am fine having several. _

"_I'm applying for a transfer. Down to a little town on the outskirts of Lake Hylia." _

_Maybe I can afford to leave here some day too. But not if I sit here with only one customer every few weeks._

Telma's contract between her workers was a comfortable one— a percentage of their wages, not a fixed amount, would cover room and food and anything else they would spring for themselves from their remaining earnings— but it was too easy to get complacent. Just as Sheik had done.

He'd been here long enough now, he needed to stop buying pretty things to fill up his time and stop living in this fantasy land of avoiding the real world outside of this place. Sure he had the comfort to pick who and how often he did this kind of work but at the end of the day he was just a whore, no better than the men and women that crawled the streets in the dark hours of the night.

Sheik walked back down toward the lobby and grabbing a pear from the kitchens leaned against the railing of the bottom steps, waiting, ignoring the looks of the girls unfamiliar with seeing him dressed up.

He didn't have to wait long before the beaded curtain parted and an older man stepped inside, Telma guiding him with her honeyed smile and kindness. The man was average looking, dressed like a merchant or carpenter, complete even with a smudge of dirt on his jaw. He was at least fit so when the mans eyes inevitably looked his way it didn't make much for Sheik to give him just the right kind of look to pique the guys interest.

After he discussed payments with Telma the guy wandered over to the Sheikah leaning against the railing a few steps up, the man smirking like a wicked fiend.

Link was going to leave. He had every right but, damnit, Sheik had come to look forward to his visits. And he was going to just leave. And where would that leave Sheik? Still here? For how long?

Sheik returned that smile, tilting his head like a good little bird, shifting his hips and letting his eyes wander in all the right ways to seem open and inviting. The image of Link popped into his head but he quickly pushed it away, not allowing the thought of the Hylian to mean anything to him now.

And when he eventually walked the man up the stairs towards his room he ignored the knife twisting in his gut, concentrating instead on the hand on his lower back and the goal he had in mind.

_Means to an end. That's all this man is. That's all Link is. _

_That's all._


End file.
